RainbowClan
RainbowClan lives in a marsh with many waterfalls around it. They hunt in Rivers and Marshes. They will fight whenever threatened, but only under order. These cat believe that the color control everything in the world, and that when they die they go to the 'Place of Rainbows' which is basically Starclan. When a cat dies the color of their fur changes to grey. When a cat become leader, they go to 'Waterfall Mountain' where they get their Nine live's and their name, also the swirls of the ten main colors: Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, Purple, Pink, Orange, Teal, Midnight, Black. We now have a wiki for RBC, but all RPing will be done here. RBCW. This clan is owned by Meadow . To join please ask on the talk page. Number of cats: 82 Rules *No cat may have grey fur, those who join with grey fur will have to go to 'Waterfall Mountain' so their fur may change color. Because when a cat dies their fur color changes to grey. *All pelt color are allowed. *Medicine cats may have kits, but it is not encouraged. *No cat may begin or end with the same name. *All things that make your cat special are allowed. *The rest of the warrior code stays the same. *When your cat becomes leader you make a page. Anything else that I think of I'll add it. Allegiances Leader Rainbowstar: White she-cat with rainbow color swirls of blue, green, yellow, red, purple, pink, orange, teal, midnight, and black. (Meadow) Deputy Falcondive: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and sleek wings, (Eagle) Apprentice; Mosspaw Medicine cat Tawnyleaf: Green she-cat with silver eyes and molted brown spots, (Eagle) MCA Rosepaw: Creamy-pink-ginger she-cat with small, slightly darker markings, like roses, reddish tinted paws, and pale blue-green eyes. A linguist; translates for Rhymepaw, her best friend; she is often found with her for that reason. (Luna) Warriors Meadowwind: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Meadow) Apprentice; Icepaw Pearlfang - a brownish grey tom with a white muzzle and paws, with a tail larded dark brown, brownish grey and white. (Meadow) Beecloud: Black tom with white stripes, black wings, and blue-eyes. Brother of Twigfall, Sharpleaf, Birchwhisker, and Maplefrost. (Splash) Twigfall: Brown tabby tom with white paws, brown tabby wings, and green-eyes. Brother of Sharpleaf, Beecloud, Birchwhisker, and Maplefrost. (Splash) Sharpleaf: Silver she-cat with white streaks, huge silver wings, and leaf green-eyes. Sister of Twigfall, Beecloud, and Maplefrost. (Splash) Birchwhisker. Brown tabby tom with green-eyes, and brown wings. Brother of, Sharpleaf, Maplefrost, Twigfall, and Beecloud. (Splash) Maplefrost: Brown tabby tom with blue-eyes, black wings, and black paws. Brother of Sharpleaf, Twigfall, Beecloud, and Birchwhisker. (Splash) Skysearch - Clever, witty, pale blue-gray and white tabby tom with bright silver patches, like scattered shards, long, sharp claws, a long, fluffy tail, and pale blue eyes like the sky. Skidwing's brother. (Luna) Apprentice; Robinpaw Blazetail: A female she-cat with cinder red fur, determined blue eyes and strange midnight black markings in the shape of a dragon on her tail. Is feisty, powerful and cheerful. Her mother is a cat while her father is a Pomeranian dog, so she can turn into a beige colored Pomeranian. For strange reasons can become a Pomeranian/dragon hybrid that breaths fire, hence to her name. (Tomboygirl1217) Apprentice; Ratpaw Darknight: A tom with fur the color of the starless night, and his eyes of burning coal. (Eagle/Meadow) Apprentice; Synchronicypaw Sunsetherb- pinkish orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Sunsetherb) Bluefire-Ginger she-cat with blue eyes(Firepixie) Mousefeather: Pure black she-cat with stunning green eyes. (Cottonfur) Hawkfur: Black and white tom with amber eyes, mind reader. (Cottonfur) Apprentice; Cheerpaw Gingerstone: Flaming ginger tom with green eyes. Over-confident and slightly hot-headed. (Meadow) Apprentice; Foxpaw Shineleaf-silver tabby she-cat. (Kitty) Shimmertail - Slender, skinny, fluffy, long-haired, soft-furred, pale silver spotted tabby she-cat with a black-ringed tail, tufted ears, a tufted tail tip, white paws, and pale, soft, gentle hazel eyes. (Luna) Poppyblaze - Cocky, ambitious, fluffy, long-haired, handsome, overconfident, pale brown tabby tom with small black flecks scattered through his pelt, like poppy seeds, and dark, sapphire-blue eyes. (Luna) Apprentice; Paradisepaw Skidwing - Shy, fluffy, short-haired, ruffled, quiet, introverted, nervous, abnormally undersized, pale blue-gray and white she-cat with silvery paws, a long, soft, slightly longer-furred tail, and pale, shining ambery-green eyes. Skysearch's sister. She can heal mortal wounds. (Luna) Leaffeather - Caring, loyal, cheerful, smiley, happy, bright-minded, dark ginger and light brown tom with one black paw, long, sharp claws, and bright, luminous, handsome, sparkling, leaf-green eyes. (Luna) Apprentice; Raggedpaw Shimmersong- a grey tabby she cat with dragon like wings, blue eyes. (Meadow) Cloudpetal: White and gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Smart and enthusiastic. Catches on to stuff very easily and has a way of knowing things she shouldn't. (Meadow) Apprentice; Ravenpaw Rhymesong - Small, light yellowish-ginger she-cat with black ears and forehead, a white skull marking on her forehead, and large, wide turquoise-blue eyes. She can only speak Russian, and is almost always found with her best friend/translator, Rosepaw. (Luna) Apprentice; Luckypaw Nettleflight: Light brown tom with black front paws and sharp green eyes(Crystal) Sweetflower: White she-cat with amber eyes and gray patches (Crystal) Ripplepelt: Silver she-cat with blue eyes (Crystal) Crabclaw: A pinkish tom with ocean blue eyes. Mate to Wonderpelt.(Gem) Wonderpelt: A black cat with a white paw sized spot on her chest and blue eyes. Mate to Crabclaw. (Gem) Dragonfire,''' green tabby tom with sleek silver scales and can breath fire. Silver eyes. (Meadow) '''Apprentice; Owlpaw Saiyanfur, black tabby tom. When angry he turns golden yellow and can make earthquakes and thunderstorms. When this happens he's called Supersaiyanfur (Eagle) Deathwhisper- Black-ish purple she-cat with a purple hood and cape (Eagle) Indagotalon. Shes a pruple she cat and a warrior without a mate. She pink eyes. (Jaydream) Skyblossom, light brown tabby she-cat. Can change weather patterns.(Cotton) Moonlight, A white tabby she-cat. Face turns blue during a full moon.Cotton) Sunfall a ginger she-cat. Has the power to cause an eclipse. (Cotton) Wingfeather- A black she-cat with a wing on her back, Green eyes (Meadow) Apprentices Robinpaw: Ginger she-cat with red underbelly, amber eyes and wings(Cinder) Icepaw' '- ''''Tiny, myserious, narrow-muzzled, short-haired, thick-pelted, glossy, feisty, mischievous, pure, snow-colored, white she-cat with a long, plumy, fluffy tail, a bright reddish-ginger tail tip, toes, and muzzle, and pale pinky-red eyes. Injected with the DNA of a albino fox. 6 moons old. (Cotton) Raggedpaw - Long-limbed, short-haired, thick-pelted, ragged, fluffy, energetic, hyper, wild, funny, wolf-like, muscular, big, strong, dark gray tom with dark brown, pale gray, black, and dark golden stripes scattered throughout his pelt, and dark green eyes rimmed with fiery orange. Injected with the DNA of a wolf. 6 moons old. Icekit's best friend.(Cotton) Foxpaw - Fiery, a daredevil, cocky, a rule-breaker, short-haired, sleek, nimble, fox-like, mischievous, tricky, feisty, clever, daring, energetic, often pranking others, dark red and black streaked she-cat with a short, sleek pelt, small, nimble paws, and sparkling, slightly bright brown eyes. Injected with red fox DNA. 6 moons (Cotton) Ratpaw, a brown she-cat. Makes anything that happens in her mind happen in real life.(Cinder) Fourpaw, was the fourth kit of his litter. Dark blue tom with robin wings. Flys faster then light. (Cinder) Synchronicypaw - Small, light blue-gray tabby she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, long, silky fur, two pinkish-ginger rings around her ears, with another one around her tail, a silver paw with unusually sharp claws on it, similar to little swords, and light teal eyes with a patch of white fur, like a mask, around them. Often fights with her brother, Paradisekit. 6 moons old. (Luna) Paradisepaw - Small, slightly spiky-furred, fluffy, long-haired, light yellowish-ginger tabby tom with one silver paw with unusually sharp claws on it, similar to little swords, a slightly longer tuft of fur on the back of his head, tufted ears and tail tip, a black ear tip, and pale turquoise eyes, similar to the ocean of a tropical paradise. Often fights with his sister, Synchronicykit. Searching for something, but he doesn't know what. 6 moons old. (Luna) Mosspaw'' Siver''' she-cat with green eyes, timid and scared of almost anything. 6 moons old. (Meadow) '''Ravenpaw:'' Black she-kit with violet eyes. Can turn into a raven. (Meadow) Owlpaw;'''A gray she-kit with owl-like eyes. Can turn into an owl. (Meadow) ''Cheerpaw''. A pink she-kit with a Rainbow on her belly(Cotton) ''Luckypaw''. A green tom with a four leaf clover on his belly (Cotton) Queens Wrenwing - golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Ducksplash) Rayhope - Protective, light yellowish-ginger she-cat with a strip of Two-leg material tied around her head in a bow, similar to bunny ears, a nicked ear, long claws, soft, fluffy, short-ish fur, and luminous, secretive, mysterious turquoise eyes. Mother of Skysearch's kits, Synchronicypaw and Paradisepaw. (Luna) Topazeyes: A white and-blue tinted she-cat with reflective brown eyes that resemble topaz. (RealBending) Lilyflower - A beautiful,fluffy,she-cat with a very light brown tail and face with dark brown rimmed ears and a small pink nose, blue eyes with thick, soft fur. (Kitty) Cederscar- a Russet she-cat with scars from Battles she has been in. Nurseing Hawkfur's kits (Meadow) Proudheart - She is teal with white paws and a white tail tip, and on her belly is a curved pink star with a red heart inside. Expenting Darknight's kits (Meadow) Rainbowstar: White she-cat with rainbow color swirls of blue, green, yellow, red, purple, pink, orange, teal, midnight, and black. Expenting Darknight's kits (Meadow) Kits Leopardkit: black she-cat (Ducksplash) Honeykit: tortoiseshell she-kit (Ducksplash) Lightningkit: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Goldenbreeze and Mintkit's brother. Brought to RainbowClan by his older sister Goldenbreeze when their family was killed by a troublesome family of foxes. 3 moons old. (Cinder) Mintkit: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Goldenbreeze and Lightningkit's sister. Brought to RainbowClan by her older sister Goldenbreeze when their family was killed by a troublesome family of foxes. 3 moons old. (Cinder) Bluekit: A pale-blue she-kit with big blue eyes. She isn't very talkative, but when she talks about a two-leg thing called "sauce." 4 Moons (RealBending) Tintkit: A silver tom with big watery silver eyes.He can read minds so he tells the others what his sister means when she says "sauce." 4 Moons (RealBending) Cobrakit, sandy colored tabby tom with green eyes. Has cobra venom in his teeth and can hear the faintest of whispers and read minds. Was frozen in ice for 6 moons before being found by Brightkit. 5 Moons Old (Dead) Brightkit, Bright yellow she-cat with black eyes. Makes things move with her mind. 5 Moons Old (Dead) Ravenkit, Pure black tom, with raven wings, his father was a cat, his mother a raven. Can speak cat and raven. 5 moons old.(Cinder) Rosekit: 'Ginger she-cat with green eyes, adventurous, curious and friendly. 3 moons old. (Meadow) ''Cinderkit: Fluffy silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes and blue stripes. Tigerkit and Hollykit's sister. 4 moons old. (Cinder) Hollykit: Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and green stripes. Cinderkit and Tigerkit's sister. 4 moons old. (Cinder) Tigerkit: Bright orange tom with black and silver stripes. Hollykit and Cinderkit's brother. 4 moons old. (Cinder) Flowerkit: Pretty ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes. 2 moon old (Kitty) Dasiykit: Long-haired beautiful cream she-cat with soft fur. One moon old (Kitty) Frostkit: White she-cat with a ginger tail. 2 moon old (Kitty) Goldkit ''- Gold she-cat with sparkly gold wings (Rosekim) ''Silverkit ''- Silver she-cat with glowing paws and tail tip. (Rosekim) ''Bronzekit - Brown tom, with the ability to make things into reality by thinking them. (Rosekim) Rainakit - She-cat red and orange, yellow color blended together naturally. (Rosekim) Nightkit- A black she-cat, with a teal tip tail and paw with golden eyes. 1 Moon (Meadow) Starkit- A Black She cat wuth stars all over her pelt that change color 1 moon (Meadow) Ravenkit- A Pure Black Tom with eyes of red. 1 moon (Meadow) Shadowkit- A Pure black tom with Red eyes1 moon (Cotton) Killerkit- A Cream and White tom. moon1 (Meadow) Heronkit- White she-kit with black streaks on her head like a heron. 1 moon.(Eagle) Pebblekit- A silver she-cat. (Cotton) Lightkit- A Black and white tom 1 moon (Cotton) Elders Tealily: A golden she-cat with bright green eyes. (RealBending) Former Members Spottedwing: Pure black she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Killed by *coughDarknightcough* Rouges (Cottonfur) Goldenbreeze: Golden tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes. Lightningkit and Mintkit's sister from an older litter. She brought her younger brother and sister to join RainbowClan when their family was killed by a troublesome fox family. Killed by *coughProudheartcough* Rouges. (Cinder) Rosethorn: Rose colored she-cat with brown eyes. (Meadow) Killed by*Cough* Mousefeather *Cough* Rouges Lightningstrike: Huge brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Has many ear nicks and a small scar by his nose. One of Proudheart's favorite friends. Killed by Slice (Eagle) Lokikit, black-ish gray tom with blue-green eyes. Has a helmet with 2 horns on it. Can use magic and control others. Exiled by Rainbowstar (Eagle) Roleplay /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 Archive 7 /Archive 8/ ---- "Alright. Something has been troubling for a long time now and I've kept it hidden for too long," Brightkit whispered, "I never knew any of my family. I had no brothers, no sisters, no living aunts or uncles that I know of. My parents died shortly after my birth in a rogue attack. My whole life I have been living in a deep, dark corner where no one knows I'm there." Cobrakit had a shocked looked. "Well, I guess that makes two of us," Cobrakit meowed, "Except you weren't frozen for six moons." Brightkit let out a faint laugh. "True," Brightkit responded, "Thanks for letting me tell you this. It means a lot to me." "I'm always here for my friends," Cobrakit told Brightkit. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 15:50, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcondive flew circles around the sky. "Weeeee!" Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 16:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Starkit walked out with her sister Nightkit. "Wo's that?" Nightkit asked. Starkit srugged. "HEY THERE CAT!?!?!?" Nightkit yelled. Dragonfire "If I ever see Tomwhisker again, I'll kill him" 16:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcondive jerked to a stop in the sky. "Yes?" Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 16:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cobrakit heard the yelling outside and walked out. "Could you keep it down please? Some people are trying to sleep," Cobrakit asked the kits. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 16:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Starkit shook her head. "No" she said but Nightkit said "Sure sorry" Starkit rolled her eyes. "Who are you?" Starkit asked. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 16:56, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm Falcondive. The deputy." She chirped. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 17:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cobrakit looked thankfully at Nightkit. "Thank you for understanding," he meowed, but then shot an annoyed look at Starkit, "Learn to respect others." Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 17:04, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nightkit smiled. "Your welcome." she said heading back to the den. Starkit just rolled her eyes. "Oh so your deputy." She said mad that she didn't know that. "We're Proudheat's kits. "She said Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 17:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Heh eh, your mother is a good 'friend' of mine." she tried not to frown. ☢ Seek nuke shelter! NOW!☢ 17:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Starkit smiled. "Really?" She asked. "Cause she hates you" she said then turned away and walked to the nursery. Leaveing Nightkit there with her eye widened 17:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit trotted up to Starkit. "Hi!" He said. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 18:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Starkit smiled. "Hello Shadowkit" she said clamly. "Do you want to go to the nursery?" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:03, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yeah!" Shadowkit said. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 19:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Starkit smiled. "Ok let's go" She said and started to walk to the nursery Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit smiled and followed Starkit to the nursery. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 19:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Starkit smiled. Rainbowstar's kit was something that her mother could be Proud of. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit smiled at Starkit. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 19:26, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Proudheart walked ino the nursery to see Starkit with Shadowkit.'' Good'' She thought. get him in then kill him. ''she smiled. .... Starkit looked over at Shadowkit. "What do you want to play?" She asked Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit stared at Starkit ''She's pretty ''He thought "It doesn't matter to me!" He said smiling. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 19:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Starkit smiled. "Good war then" She said getting her claws out. She could hear Proudheart purr Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit got in the ready position but kept his claws in. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 19:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Starkit jumped on Shadowki's back ripping her claws across it Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit's eyes got big, but he didn't fight back. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 19:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbowstar walked into the nursery. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?" She yelled Starkit stopped clawing Shadowkit. Nothing" Proudheart said Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit fell to the ground and a small pool of blood formed. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 19:46, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbowstar picked up her kit and Ran around came. "Someone help my kit" She yelled Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit opened his eyes slowly and saw Starkit. "I don't regret anything." He whispered. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 19:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbowstar dropped her kit and ran to get Skyblossom "Skyblossom help now!" she yelled .... Starkit walked to her mother. "Did I do good?" She asked .... Proudheart smiled. Her kit was going to be a great leader one day. "Yes you did " She wispered in her ear Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Whats wrong!?!" Skyblossom asked. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 19:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbowstar said one word before running back into the nursery. "Shadowkit" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyblossom jumped up and raced to the nursery. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 19:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbowstar looked at her kit. "Is he going to live?" She asked. Proudheart had a smile on her face. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 20:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyblossom didn't answer for a moment. "I think so." She said and put cobwebs on his wounds. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 20:06, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbowstar breathed out with relifel Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 20:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowkit opened his eyes slowly and realized something. His mother was....colorful. He wrinkled his nose, too colorful. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 20:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Proudheart frowned. " No, he's going to live." She said looking at Skyblossom. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 20:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyblossom nodded. ... "I'm fine!" Shadowkit hissed and walked away from Skyblossom and Rainbowstar. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 20:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Proudheart's anger grew. "Skyblossom come here" She said Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 20:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyblossom padded over to Proudheart. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 20:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Proudheart looked at her wih cold eyes. "You save ''his life." she took a breath. "You saved Rainbowstar's kit's life" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 20:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyblossom stared at Proudheart. "He doesn't like colors." Skyblossom said smiling. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 20:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Proudheart smiled. "Ok then" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 20:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "And I think he likes Starkit." Skyblossom added. ... "My kits are coming!" Mousefeather cried. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 20:31, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cobrakit shot up in alarm, but then slowly relaxed. "He Brightkit, want to take a walk outside?" Cobrakit asked. "That would be fine," Brightkit responded, stretching her paws out. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 20:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- PRoudheart nodded. "That's good, watch them, and," She added. "Go help Mousefeather." she said 21:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyblossom nodded and raced to Mousefeather. "Push!" She cried Mousefeather pushed and a beautiful black she-kit fell to the ground. Skyblossom licked the kit quickly and frowned. "There is only one." Skyblossom told Mousefeather. Cottonfur "It's all I've ever known." -Tomwhisker 21:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Major Clans